1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fence assembly and, more specifically, to a metal or plastic fence which is easily assembled on-site.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Unassembled fences, both of the wood, plastic and metallic type, which can be erected on-site, are well known in the industry. A problem with the prior art unassembled or partially assembled fences is that assembly has been relative time consuming, particularly because the connection of the fence rails to the pickets have required the use of fasteners, particularly screws, nuts and bolts and the like with at least one such fastener generally being required at the intersection of each picket and each rail. It is therefore apparent that, for example, even in the case of a small ten foot length of fence having as little as two rails with widely spaced apart pickets spaced as much as, for example, one foot apart, there will be required insertion of at least twenty-two fasteners. Especially in the case of metal fencing where the screw or nut and bolt receiving apertures must be pre-formed in both the rail and the picket, it is necessary to align the apertures in the rails with the apertures in the pickets and then proceed to secure a fastener through both apertures at the intersection of each rail and picket. It is readily apparent that such an operation is extremely time consuming even for a small fence with widely spaced pickets. With fences of greater length and/or more narrow spacing between pickets, as is generally the case, the problem is magnified. It is therefore apparent that a fence which can be less labor-intensively assembled is highly desirable.